


Connected

by Esselle



Series: Better Late Than Never [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Universe, First Time, Future Fic, Getting Together, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: 'Their fourth kiss is at the door to Koushi's apartment."Thank you for tonight," Tobio tells him. Like he's realized something he forgot, he pauses, before pressing his lips to Koushi's. He starts to retreat.Koushi leans forward, chasing the kiss, catching his sleeve.About thirty-seven seconds later, he has his legs wrapped around Tobio's waist as his former kouhai slams him against the wall of his apartment.'--They've waited long enough.





	Connected

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw what my old summary was for this fic, I actually laughed, because anyone who liked this series once upon a time has truly waited long enough. Sorry for the delay, guys <3
> 
> This story takes place before the three previous installments, and is, I guess, a prequel of sorts. You don't really need to have read the other parts, but Hinata is mentioned because this series is about pieces coming together :)

"Go out with me," Tobio says.

Koushi raises his eyebrows. He knows he didn't misunderstand because of the way Tobio is looking at him. His dark blue eyes are utterly focused beneath his fall of black hair, and though there is a slight blush rising in his cheeks, he refuses to look away. His mouth is set in a line that looks at once very decisive and very nervous. Not to mention, he's brought Koushi out to the back of the school, where none of the graduation festivities are happening. It's empty and deserted and private. So, no, he didn't mishear.  

"I… can't do that," Koushi says, smiling slightly.

"Why not?" Tobio asks. "You like me."

"And you like me," Koushi agrees, because it's pointless to deny either of those things. For even Tobio to have picked up on it enough to be so certain, it's not like anyone can throw around the term 'subtlety'. "But…"

"But what?" the taller boy asks, agitated. There's the sound of paper crunching and Koushi looks down. Tobio is crumpling his newly begotten diploma in one hand as he stares, fixedly, at Koushi.

"Be careful," Koushi cautions, reaching out like he's going to loosen Tobio's grip. The gesture gets confused somewhere along the way and he brushes his fingers over Tobio's clenched fist before settling them against his wrist, gently. He can't pull away, suddenly. Yes—subtle.

"But _what?"_ Tobio prompts insistently.

"But you don't _only_ like me," Koushi reminds him, trying to keep his voice light, but his fingers tighten on Tobio's wrist a bit. This is not working.

Tobio's face goes through some kind of series of emotions—it's hard to tell because, though he is definitely feeling things, it barely shows. He blinks, and his lips move, his nose twitches, his brow furrows. Then he nods. "And you don't only like _me_."

He leans forward, bends down, and kisses Koushi. For the first time, ever. They have never so much as held hands before, the current situation is the closest they've come to it and—he's kissing Koushi.

His lips are warm. That's their only point of contact, that and where Koushi's fingers are on his hand, and he can feel how—he feels Tobio's heartbeat speed up, in that tiny, beating flutter under the soft skin at the inside of his wrist.

Tobio pulls back and he looks perfectly composed, except that his cheeks are red, and Koushi knows his heart is pounding, inside of his chest. Koushi's matches it. Those dark eyes watch him.

"I do like someone else," Tobio confirms. "But you like him, too."

Koushi finally rescues the poor, creased diploma from his grasp. He smooths it out, holds it to his chest, and lets Tobio interlock their fingers together.

"Did you ever tell Hinata?" he asks the dark-haired boy.

Tobio blinks at him as though he does not understand the question. His answer is, eventually, to kiss Koushi again.

Koushi kisses back, letting go of Tobio's hand to hold the back of his neck, at first, before sliding his fingers into that dark, dark hair. Tobio slides one arm around his waist and pulls him in close, and his other hand comes up to cup Koushi's face gently as he kisses him. And it doesn't surprise Koushi, this tenderness, because Tobio has always gone between two extremes. Loud, abrasive, explosive one moment—quiet, focused, thoughtful the next. There are two people who understand these two sides of him best. Koushi is one of them.

Maybe that's all Tobio needs him to be.

Tobio pulls away from him and whispers, "Go out with me."

And Koushi says, "Alright. Let's go out."

*

Their first date is so successful, Koushi is actually still in a state of shock by the time they start walking back to his apartment. They'd had _dinner._ At an actual restaurant, not a ramen shop or a fast food place. They'd had dinner, and they'd talked (which wasn't unusual, but felt very different in a romantic sort of capacity), and Tobio had tried to pay even if Koushi hadn't let him (because there's no way Tobio has any kind of disposable income).

And now Tobio is walking him home. Koushi can't stop smiling. He's smiling for no reason—not entirely true, he knows the reason is walking in step with him, by his side, their shoulders touching. He glances at Tobio out of the corner of his eye and smiles again.

It's not exactly a warm night, but it was overly warm in the heated restaurant, Tobio has his jacket (he wore a _jacket)_ slung over one shoulder, and the first button of his dark blue shirt undone. He's talking very seriously about the quality of nice-restaurant-pork-curry. Koushi thinks about how the shirt brings out the color of his eyes, and then thinks about how that doesn't matter, because he would notice Tobio's eyes no matter what he was wearing. They're at the bottom of the hill by Koushi's apartment, in between street lights, and it's a little dark, with no cars on the road.

Koushi pushes Tobio up against the stone wall on the side of the road, hands on his chest, which is broad and firm under that blue button-up. He kisses Tobio. It catches the taller boy so off guard that it actually takes him all the way up until Koushi's mouth is on his to stop talking, and then he's kissing back, his hands coming up to lay over Koushi's own.

This is their third kiss. It's slow and a little teasing, though maybe that's not entirely intentional on either of their parts. At first, they just move their mouths over each other. Koushi kisses Tobio's bottom lip, then the top, and Tobio responds by just brushing his lips over Koushi's, not really kissing, just feeling. Then he does kiss, actually fitting their lips together before pulling back slightly, repeating this once, twice, until Koushi is leaning in, making sure he has nowhere to go when he retreats, keeping them connected until Tobio stops retreating and just stays, his hands warm over Koushi's, and his whole body still and expectant.

When Koushi traces the tip of his tongue over Tobio's bottom lip and feels Tobio part them open for him, he pushes it inside, gently rubbing the roof of Tobio's mouth. He gets a startled noise in return, a low "Mmph," and then there are large, strong hands on the back of his head, keeping him where he is as Tobio decides to get a little exploratory, his own tongue finding Koushi's, curling around it. He tilts his head so he can breathe without breaking the kiss.

The noise and lights of an approaching car startle them away from each other. Koushi steps back and they stand there, in the darkness between the street lights, breathing hard.

"I really," Tobio says after a moment, "like doing that. With you."

Koushi breaks into a smile. "Me, too. With you."

Their fourth kiss is at the door to Koushi's apartment.

"Thank you for tonight," Tobio tells him. He looks ready to go, with his jacket slung over his shoulder and his hand in his pocket. He turns, seems to realize something he's forgotten, and turns back, leaning in to press another kiss to Koushi's lips.

He starts to retreat.

Koushi leans forward, chasing the kiss, catching his sleeve. Keeping them connected.

About thirty-seven seconds later, he has his legs wrapped around Tobio's waist as his former kouhai slams him up against the wall of his miniscule, single-person apartment. They have barely managed to make it inside.

"Sugawara-san," Tobio gasps, and rolls his hips hot and heavy into Koushi's. He is not at _all_ shy anymore, his hands are on Koushi's ass and he's mouthing a wet trail over Koushi's throat, his neck, his jaw right below his ear.

"Please call me Koushi," Koushi says, barely managing not to tack on an extra _please, god, say my name._ He wonders if this makes him easy? He decides it doesn't. None of this has been easy. He's been holding out on letting Kageyama Tobio fuck him for entirely too long.

He yanks the bottom of Tobio's nice shirt out of his pants and starts on the buttons, wants to undo them slowly, wants to take his time unwrapping the gift in front of him; but now it's like Christmas morning, he's tearing off the wrapping paper instead, pushing the sleeves of the nice blue shirt off Tobio's shoulders. The younger man is still wearing an undershirt, and this would be frustrating, except.

Except the white t-shirt clings to his frame, snug against muscles that seem to be _everywhere—_ and yes, Koushi knows Tobio is ridiculously athletic. He knows he trains every day. But this… he has grown _up_ and Koushi just needs a second to take it all in.

"Su—Koushi-san?" Tobio asks hesitantly.

Koushi hums. "Just Koushi…" He rests his hands on Tobio's shoulders before slowly pulling them down over his arms. Trailing his fingers over Tobio's biceps, where the short sleeves are stretched around them. His firm forearms, brushing his thumb over the veins, before moving to run his hands up his sides and back to his chest. He thinks he may let out a little whimper.

"Are you okay?" Tobio asks, his voice slightly unsteady.

Koushi looks at him. The dark-haired boy looks a little confused, a bit dazed. Like he's enjoying the very obvious body worship happening but has no idea what or why exactly it is. And it dawns on Koushi that Tobio, odd, awkward Tobio, truly has no concept of how actually good-looking he is, not even now that he's broken the six foot bar (six foot two? Three? Koushi can't remember) and has pecs and a six pack that have apparently never let the word quit enter their vocabulary.

"I'm really okay," Koushi reassures him. "Can you get this off for me?" He tugs on the t-shirt.

Tobio nods, and hefts Koushi higher on his body so he can release his grip on him, using the cant of his hips to easily hold Koushi in place and _that_ is a turn-on Koushi wasn't aware he possessed. Or it's just manifested itself. He's not sure.

Tobio grabs the bottom of the t-shirt and pulls it up and over his head, and the muscles of his abdomen do a sinuous roll, and his hair is a disheveled mess when he's finally free, and there's that shy, luminescent blush high on his cheek—and Koushi needs to _touch_ him.

He's nowhere near calm or restrained about it this time, he tightens his legs around Tobio's waist to pull him in closer, flattens his palms over his collarbone and then drags them downward, thumbing over Tobio's slowly hardening nipples, rubbing in slow circles. Tobio drops his forehead to Koushi's, breathing unevenly, eyes tracking every movement, as Koushi drags his fingers over sculpted pectorals and lower still, bumping over the grooves in his smooth abdomen until he's finally hit a waistband. Even then he lets his fingers splay over Tobio's sides, trailing them below the cloth over smooth, defined hipbones.

_God, yes._

"Su—Koushi," Tobio says again. He's getting there. "Are we going to…"

"Yes," Koushi says, without even thinking about it, then catches the look on Tobio's face. He backtracks instantly. "Oh—unless, you don't want—" The thought flashes through his mind, has he just forced all of this on Tobio? Oh, no, he is a terrible person, an awful—

"I do." The words rush out of Tobio. "But I've never," he swallows. "It's my first…"

Koushi feels relief flood him. "Um, right." He nods. He can't say he's surprised. Or maybe he can, because _look at those_ —he shakes his head at himself. "We don't… have to do anything right now—"

"Koushi." No hesitation that time. Tobio stares at him intently, and Koushi knows what he wants, and he isn't going to argue.

"Let me down," he murmurs, and Tobio does. Koushi takes his hand and pulls, leads him out of the entryway and into the tiny bedroom. "Ah, sorry—I need to set up the futon." That's a fun, awkward stall, he always puts it away so he has more space and it only takes about a minute to set it out, but there is a half-naked Tobio behind him watching his every move and that really lends a sense of urgency to things. "All done," he says, turning, and it's into Tobio's arms because he's already there, has already moved to wrap around Koushi and kiss him again, a little more heated, more insistent, and—it's so _nice,_ Koushi thinks. It's so unbelievably nice, to just be kissing him, finally. Everything else is just going to be an incredible, long-awaited bonus.

Tobio starts to undress him, pulling tentatively on the bottom of his shirt, and Koushi raises his arms so he can slide it up and off. He's nowhere near as impressive-looking as the taller boy, he is all soft lines and slender shoulders and arms, but Tobio pulls him close, like he wants as much of Koushi's skin on his as he can get. He's already running his hands down Koushi's body as he kisses him, reaching for the fly of his pants and Koushi helps get them open, pushing them down so he can step out of them. Then he's just standing there, in nothing but his little black boxer-briefs.

"I—ah," Tobio says, and then just stares. Koushi feels himself flush, now, he's not sure what "Ah," means—he settles for crawling onto the futon. He hears the soft jingle of a belt being undone, the slide of cloth, and then, still on his hands and knees, he feels the futon indent behind him, and large hands are grabbing his hips, pulling him backwards, before one settles against his chest.

He gasps as he feels a hot mouth pressing against his neck, kissing down his spine, and when a tongue swipes over the small of his back he moans out a needy, _"Tobio—"_

The hands on him immediately withdraw and he takes a moment to catch his breath wondering _why?_ He glances over his shoulder.

Tobio, who has joined him in the nearly naked department, has the back of his hand pressed to his mouth, is breathing hard, and looks immensely frustrated. He drops his gaze as soon as Koushi catches his eye.

"I'm sorry," he mumbles. "I couldn't help—you just looked so—"

Koushi almost faceplants, he scrambles around so fast so he can face Tobio, pulling his hand away from his mouth. "No, _no,_ that was fine," he reassures him. More kissing for good measure. "That was good."

"I have no idea what I'm doing," Tobio admits helplessly.

"Just do whatever you want," Koushi tells him. "Do whatever you want with me."

He watches as Tobio's whole body sort of freezes up. Then he nods, like he's just been told to call a play on the court. "Can you turn around again?"

Koushi does as he's asked, figuring he should probably get back on his hands and knees, since that seemed to be appreciated. Tobio puts a hand over his chest again, but then moves lower, sliding it down to his stomach. With his other hand, he presses gently on Koushi's back, coaxing him down until Koushi has his face against the pillow and his hips in the air, Tobio's hand still low on his stomach. He rubs down Koushi's back with firm, slow strokes and Koushi starts to shiver, little tremors racing up and down his spine, his whole body.

Tobio folds his whole body over his, his warm, solid chest pressed snugly against Koushi's back, covering him. He's so _big_ that his lips are by Koushi's cheek. Koushi can hear him breathing. The hands on his stomach and hip hitch him back, and Tobio leans into him and—oh. _Oh._

Big everywhere.

And then Tobio starts to move, starts to grind against him, and Koushi realizes he can stop having to feel like he's in the lead, like he's in control, because he loses it, very, very quickly. He turns his face into the pillow and lets his voice _go._

"It feels good," he hears Tobio say above him, his voice stuttering out of him. "You feel really, really good."

 _You're not even_ in _me yet,_ Koushi wants to say, but he doesn't, because he can't argue, it feels incredible. "Take—take off your—"

Tobio is way ahead of him, he scoots back briefly, then Koushi feels his own underwear being slid down his thighs. And then they're together again, except this time it's skin on skin contact, he can feel Tobio rubbing against his ass, before he pushes between Koushi's thighs, hot and hard, their cocks sliding together.

"Oh, my god," Koushi gasps. He wants to tell Tobio to just fuck him, but this is also so, so good. Tobio kisses the shell of his ear, his neck, and the weight of his body shoves and presses Koushi into the futon as he rocks his hips, dragging his cock in and out, forward and back against Koushi, and they are going to need lube soon, yeah, but just for the moment—

He squeezes his thighs together as tight as he can and Tobio groans. "Fuck, _Koushi, fuck."_

"Are you close?" Koushi pants.

"Y-yeah—"

Koushi squirms, trying to pull away, feeling just the slightest bit alarmed when Tobio doesn't budge, just keeps thrusting against him, because _wait_ , he wanted—

But then Tobio is falling away from him, back against the futon, so Koushi can get to a small plastic dresser against the wall, yanking open the bottom drawer and fumbling around until he comes up with what he's looking for.

The condom packet he tosses off to the side of the futon where Tobio is lying, sliding down next to him, turning his head so they lie looking at each other. "Hand," he says, and Tobio offers it. Koushi kisses his long fingers, before popping the cap on the bottle of lube and dripping it over them. Tobio looks at it like it is some alien substance, and Koushi lets out a breath of laughter.

"What do I…" Tobio starts to say, but Koushi guides his hand down wordlessly as he spreads his legs open, and Tobio's eyes widen when he feels his finger pressing against Koushi's entrance.

"Help me? Please?" Koushi asks.

Tobio nods, swallows, and then starts to push one lube slick digit into Koushi's body. Koushi lets his head fall back against the pillow and Tobio stops. "It's fine, it's fine," he reassures him, and Tobio pushes in deeper, until his palm is against Koushi's ass, and Koushi sighs out. He's not anywhere near full but—Tobio is _inside_ him.

He is not doing anything else, though, and Koushi looks up at him. Tobio is frowning again.

"What's wrong?" Koushi asks, slightly out of breath.

"Do I… do something now?" Tobio asks cluelessly. "Put another one in?"

Koushi momentarily forgets how turned on he is and bursts out laughing. Tobio looks mortified.

"Don't, don't look like that," Koushi tells him. "It's okay. Um—just move it, for now?" Tobio still looks confused and embarrassed, so he softens his voice and brushes his fingers over the inside of Tobio's thigh. "Tobio. Move it like you're fucking me."

That brilliant red blush blooms all along Tobio's cheekbones again, but he nods firmly. And then he's sliding his finger out, and back in, repeats the action, and the lube is, of course, making a totally gross, slick sound as he does it and it's—Koushi tilts his head back, his mouth opening in a silent moan of approval, and he's arching, his hips rolling for more, and Tobio sits up so he can lean over him and it's like he just worked everything out, it's like he's actually _fucking_ Koushi when he pushes in and curls that long finger deep inside of him.

"Two," Koushi gasps, and Tobio adds a second, working them in and out of him in short, fast strokes, and Koushi starts to moan in earnest, eyes closed as he feels pleasure start to override any and all discomfort, unfurling hot in his abdomen. He grips the pillow to anchor himself and suddenly there are lips on his, drinking down his noises, and he gives them over freely. He hears the answering whisper, low and husky.

"I want to fuck you."   

Koushi throws a hand out, blindly groping for the condom until he feels a warm hand pressing the little plastic wrapper into his, curling his fingers closed over it. A thumb runs softly over his knuckles and he opens his eyes in time to see Tobio's eyelashes fluttering as leans down to kiss Koushi. It's the sweetest way Koushi has ever been notified that someone wants to be inside him.

He tears open the wrapper with his teeth and lets out a small hiss as Tobio pulls his fingers out. Deciding that it's not the right moment to show the younger man how to put on a condom using only his mouth (next time), he rolls it on and pours some of the lube over Tobio's cock before wrapping his hand around it and pumping him a few times to slick the entirety of his length. Tobio huffs out a breath and throws an arm over his face, and it doesn't take long before he's fully hard again.

Koushi lies down again, tugging on Tobio's arm to get all of that tall, strong body over his own, but Tobio doesn't budge. Koushi looks at him.

"Can you—face that way?" Tobio asks. He is gesturing at the opposite wall.

"Away from you?" Koushi asks. Tobio nods. "But I want to look at you."

He can see the panic settling in Tobio's eyes. "N-next time," he says. "But this time—I'm going to be—"

"What is it?" Koushi prompts.

"I don't want you to see my—my sex faces!" Tobio blurts out. Koushi stares at him.

_"What?"_

Tobio looks like he wants to crawl under the futon, but his mouth is set in that determined line. "It's my first time."

"Right," Koushi nods.

"And it already feels really good."

"That's great!"

"But," Tobio says with finality, "that means when we actually _do it,_ I'm going to be making… _faces_ … and I just—this once, I promise I'll let you look next time, but—"

He's _so_ embarrassed. Koushi has to press his lips together to keep from squeaking, but internally, he is screaming. He wants to kiss Tobio all over his red cheeks, but he feels like this would only compound the problem, so instead he says, "Okay. That's fine, okay? You don't have to worry about it." He rolls over onto his side, facing away from Tobio. "See?"

He hears a quiet noise of assent from behind him, and then a warm hand settles on his hip, pulling him back, and the full length of Tobio's chest and stomach and legs are pressing against his back and ass and thighs and—this may not be so bad. It's really not bad. It's—

—so very good, when Tobio slips that hand in between Koushi's thighs, fingers coasting up to brush against his entrance and line himself up with it. He does not need to be told what to do this time. Koushi thinks he is going to die as Tobio rubs the head of his cock against him, light and soft, before he's pushing in, pressing the tip inside of Koushi, using his hand to pull and push on Koushi's hips until he's at the perfect angle for Tobio to drive home, sinking all of himself into tight heat.

They don't even make a sound. Koushi trembles, shudders, nothing comes out of him except desperate, hard gasps for air, because _now_ he feels full, Tobio is hard and so _thick_ inside of him, Koushi can feel him pressed up against every quivering inch of muscle within him.

Tobio has his face buried in Koushi's shoulder and his hand is tight enough on Koushi's hip that there will be marks later. Koushi knows he needs to let them both adjust, but he can't help but whimper, "Please."

And Tobio suddenly _moves,_ gives him one deep, devastating thrust of his hips, and that's when the sounds come.

Koushi literally wails for him, a high, hopeless sob tumbling out of his throat, and then he's crying out, repeatedly, as Tobio starts to really fuck him, starts to breathe curse words and _Koushi_ into his skin over and over. And just when Koushi thinks that's going to be too much, Tobio braces one hand against his stomach and slips his other arm under Koushi's leg, hooks an elbow under his knee, and pulls it back to Koushi's chest, spreading his legs apart as wide as they'll go. Koushi throws an arm back, curving to get his hand in Tobio's hair, fist clenching and _pulling_. And it's from this position, with Koushi feeling more open and exposed than he ever has before, that Tobio takes the _life_ out of him, drawing his hips back to pull his cock nearly all the way out, the broad head of it just catching inside of Koushi every time, before he slams home again.

In that moment, Koushi knows that it's alright, that there will always be another person at the back of their minds—because in that moment, Tobio makes Koushi completely and utterly his.

And he can't help himself—he glances back over his shoulder, and he watches as Tobio comes undone—and of course, the faces he makes are _perfect._ He has his eyes closed so Koushi can enjoy his broken promise fully, watching as the dark-haired boy drags his bottom lip between his teeth as his mouth falls open in bliss, and then Tobio gasps and seizes up, and breathes like he can't quite believe it himself—

"I'm—I'm going to—" and then he comes, stops thrusting and just pushes up and up, rolling his hips into Koushi in small, uneven jerks. His cock rubs _perfectly_ inside of Koushi again and again, and Koushi gets a hand on himself and it takes him one, two strokes before he's arching back into Tobio as his orgasm hits him, racing through him and taking his senses with it. Tobio takes his hand, his lips on Koushi's palm, and that's what keeps him anchored until he can come back down, gasping, slumping back into the futon, completely spent.

Tobio makes some kind of low whining noise and then he pulls out, and they both groan. It feels like trying to move a mountain when Koushi attempts to turn over, but Tobio gets an arm around his waist and pulls, rolling him.

"Ah," Koushi says, and reaches down to help with the condom. Tobio squirms as it comes off, oversensitive, and Koushi ties it and tosses it into the trash bin. And then a long, warm arm is wrapping around him, as Tobio pulls them snug together and shoves his nose into Koushi's hair. "Hi."

"That was really good," Tobio says. "For me, at least."

"Me too." Koushi smiles and kisses that broad, sweaty chest.

They lay there like that for awhile, before Tobio says quietly, "Do you think… if I _did_ tell him—do you think he'd want this, too?"

Koushi burrows further into those warm arms. "I don't know. But if there's a chance he does, don't you think it would be worth asking?"  

"Yeah," Tobio whispers. "Yeah, ‘cuz… I think this is everything I ever wanted." He sounds like he's falling asleep.

Koushi thinks about squeaking tennis shoes and how Tobio looks when he's about to set a ball, and the very particular way he looks at a certain tiny redhead. And he thinks about watching that orange head of hair dash across the court, or the smile on that face when Koushi calls out to him, open and bright, the infectious laughter.

"Almost," Koushi murmurs against him. "Almost everything."

"But this is good," Tobio breathes.

Koushi nods. "This is good."

And it will get even better.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Will be posting the final part of this series pretty soon, I won't make you wait again~
> 
> [I'm [@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


End file.
